Love Poems: A Collection
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: A collection of poems I wrote. Mostly AniPadme centered.
1. I'll Be There

**a.n. I wrote this today cuz I was bored in school. Today was our last day before Spring Break and teachers were being easy on us. So I wrote these today. I do not own Star Wars, characters, names, places, etc. All are copyright to GL and Lucasfilm, I'm only playing around with his creations.**

I'll Be There

When the wind won't blow

When the flowers won't grow

When the sun won't glow

I'll be there.

When you crumble to your knees

When I hear your heartfelt pleas

Your pain I will ease

For I'll be there.

When all you have is gone

When everything you've done has been wrong

When all you want is somewhere to belong

I'll be there.

When all you want is love

And hope sent from above

Like a message in the form of a dove

I'll be there.

When you want all your wrongs to be right

After you've fought one last fight

Never fear your plight

For I'll be there.

When you don't want to roam

When you don't want to be alone

When all you want is a home

I'll be there.

When the pain is a little too much

When you can't stand the agony, hurt and such

When all you want is a loving, gentle touch

I'll be there.

When you feel you have nothing left

When you have breathed your last breath

When your life is extinguished in death

I'll be there.

When you finally come here

Then you'll have nothing to fear

So please, don't shed a tear

For I'll be there.

When you have reached the end of your life

When you no longer suffer from strife

When all you want is to hold your wife,

Go ahead, because I'll always be there.


	2. Without You Here

Without You Here

After all we've been through

It's always been me and you

Now I don't know what to do

Without you here.

You always used to brighten my day

You always wanted things your way

Now I can't sleep where I lay

Without you here.

Our love, it had no bounds

Wherever we were, it could always be found

Now, it doesn't seem to be around

Without you here.

How can I sleep at night

Knowing you have fought your last fight?

How can everything be all right

Without you here?

I am fumbling around in the dark

You've left on my heart a mark

Now I can't find, in my life, a spark

Without you here.

I don't want the end to start

I don't want to have to part

But I fear I no longer have a heart

Without you here.

It's never been I or you, always we

I need you badly, can't you see

I feel no life within me

Without you here.

Whenever I'm asleep and dreaming

I see your bright smile and eyes gleaming

You are so close, but I wake up screaming

Without you here..

You are the only thing in the universe for which I care

If I could, my love I would declare

But life seems so unfair

Without you here.

With you by my side, I was tough

I got through all sorts of dangerous stuff

Now I find I am never quite good enough

Without you here.


	3. Why?

Why?

Why did you have to go?

Our love should have been able to grow.

There is still one question I must know,

Why?

Why did you have to die right now?

Why couldn't I save you somehow?

Why would such a thing be allowed?

Why?

Why were you taken from me?

O, why did it have to be?

Why can't you be free?

Why?

Why did everything turn out wrong?

Was this going to happen all along?

Why can we never again dance to our song?

Why?

Why is the world so cruel?

How could I be such a fool?

Why is my anger, for my heart, such fuel?

Why?

Why do I hurt so much?

What I wouldn't give for your soft touch.

Why do I feel pain, anger, and emotions such?

Why?

Why did you have to die?

I didn't have time to say goodbye.

Why does it hurt so much to cry?

Why?

Why is my heart cut in twain?

My grief is a dragon that cannot be slain.

Why am I in so much pain?

Why?

Why couldn't we stay forever side by side?

Why couldn't I go too when you died?

Why was I cruelly cast aside?

Why?

To my darkness, you were the dawn.

Though my love for you will live on,

Why, now, are you gone?

Why?


	4. Forever

Forever

For you, the tallest mountain I'd climb,

I'll love you 'til the end of time,

I'll love you 'til life is no longer mine.

Forever.

You are the black to my white.

The left to my right.

The day to my night.

Forever.

I love you more than you'll ever know.

I never want to let you go

And I want our love to flourish and grow

Forever.

I want to be your follower,with youasmy guide.

I want to stick by your side

With you, I'll not walk but glide

Forever

With you next to me, I'll never weep

My love for you is as expansive as the ocean and just as deep

Next to you, contently I'll sleep

Forever.

Our love for each other could never be wrong

It is together where we will always belong.

And our love will continue to go on

Forever

You complete me, and I complete you

We will always stick together, through and through

For you, there is nothing I wouldn't do

Forever.

We will be together through every endeavor

Our bond is so strong, it can never sever,

Nothing will separate us, nothing whatsoever

Forever.

I love you and I know that you love me

Our love is as deep and pure as the sea,

There has never been anything like it, and nothing ever will be

Forever.

There is nothing quite like how we feel for each other, our love

Indeed it is a blessing, sent from the powers above

It will be that that others will always talk of

Forever.


End file.
